Deduplication is a data compression technique to reduce redundant data which may improve storage utilization. For example, in the deduplication process, duplicate data is deleted, leaving only one copy of the data to be stored, along with references to the unique copy of data. Deduplication can reduce the required storage capacity since only the unique data is stored. Deduplication can occur close to where data is created, which is often referred to as “source deduplication.” It can occur close to where the data is stored, which is commonly called “target deduplication.”